Outcasts: Forbidden love
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: A Oneshot Sequel to the story Outcasts: Their Mistake R&R more inside.


**Title: Forbidden Love  
**

**Author: Soul teller**

**Rating: T  
**

**Genre: Romance/Spiritual  
**

**Summary: He was a demon, she was an angel, but they both made one mistake, One-shot...**

**

* * *

**

His blood-red sword swam through the air, eliminating the Angels that swarmed upon him, they couldn't touch, they wouldn't be able to. He was the supreme commander of Hell's Army, he was the strongest, stronger than even Sasuke. He paused, there was one left, in it's left hand was a white shield in it's left a silver sword it wore a helmet so he could not tell if it was male or female. He looked at the angel, he held his sword out in front and grinned showing his pointed teeth, he spread his black feathered wings, with scarlet tips,(1) held his sword with both hands, and charged forward. The angel instead of parrying like he expected it to, leapt to the side spreading it's own wings open, they were like a doves, pure white, with a hint of silver at the very tips, tips that could be hardened and used as weapons. He gave his wings a powerful beat to avoid being impaled by the hardend tips, however he had read wrong as the angel threw it's shield into the air he quickly beat back to avoid the shield. However he was not quick enough it caught his chin and he fell back.

She frowned to herself as the demon fell to the earth, she then opened her wings, slightly to allow air to flow through them she closed them again. She vanished and reappeared at the demon's landing sight, she looked at him and then got down on one knee to remove his helmet. When she did she saw a face she had not seen in 347 years. "Naruto-kun!?" His spiky, blond hair was now larger, his face was more defined and sharpened, however what she wanted to see where his eye's. Those slitted blue pupils that had enchated her the first time she saw him. He then opened his eye's and she knew that it was him.

Naruto was dazed, he felt as if he battled this angel before, a really long time ago. The way it held it's sword, it used it's shield, fainting and using decoy strategies. He then heard a voice that sounded like the whispering of the wind, he opened his eye's and saw a pair of pale eye's looking at him, and he knew who it was. "Hinata-chan? I thought we swore never to see each other again." He sat up but was driven down by her hug, and kiss. He groaned when his wings were crushed by the new weight. She noticed this and pulled herself off him, "I'm sorry," she said blushing. He looked into her, eye's and removed her helmet so her long, lavender hair fell down. He smiled and said, "You grew it out? but I thought we promised we wouldn't make that mistake again...?"

Hinata knew of what he spoke, when they had met those years ago, they were still very young, she was 541 years old at the time and he was 549, which was unusual. Most immortals who fell in love were 300-400 years apart, but these two fell in love with only 8 years apart. However they were different, in more ways than on, the main difference that seperated them was they're race. He was a demon, she was an angel. He worked for the Shinagami, she worked for Kami, however love had sunk it's claws into them and they embraced it however, they're mistake had caused them to lose precious friends and they swore never to see, think, or speak of each other again. However she had broken that vow, oath, trust, pact, promise, bond. She broke it because love had sunk it's claws too deeply into her. She felt his wings wrap around her body and pull her close.

Naruto held her close to his body, letting his demonic warmth over fill her as he felt her angelic coolness sweep past him. He was breaking his vow he knew it. But he didn't care for her he would break anything, destroy anything, kill anything, do anything, except stop loving her it was too horrible to imagine a life without Hinata. He stood up and she stood with him, she looked into his blue, slitted orbs, and he could tell that she was once again enchanted by them. However he leaned forward and kissed longingly lustfully and was pleased to get an equally lustful kiss in return. They stood they're, wings wrapped around each other in a silent embrace. They defied fate, nature, life, death, and god itself, they were now outcasts. All because of they're one mistake.

* * *

Well? Love? Hate? Tell meh... Really sweet.

(1) I know that people think that demons have scaling wings and stuff but I think that there are some with angelic like wings. Or feathered. I thought it would be nice. Oh and his wings are black like I mentioned, really beautiful.

BYE BYE!!!


End file.
